Confused
by Rose Tyler
Summary: She was sure that, just as she had been thinking earlier, she was falling in love with Damon Salvatore. Damon/Bonnie, set after Founder's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so I'm kind of nervous about it. I really hope you like it. Should I write more, or leave it a oneshot? Don't forget to review!

* * *

_I'm so confused._  
_ What should I do?_  
_ I can't think of anything except you._

_-Anonymous  
_

* * *

Bonnie sat at the Mystic Grill alone. The seat across from her was empty. She wished that Caroline were sitting there, so that her pointless blabbering could distract Bonnie from her thoughts. But Caroline was still in the hospital. She was going to recover, but it would be a while after everything her body had gone through in the accident.

Bonnie then wished for a moment that Elena were there. But then if Elena were there, she would have to tell her everything she was thinking. Elena would notice that something was on her mind, and she would press Bonnie until she told. And Bonnie wanted to keep these certain thoughts to herself. Because they were crazy. They were wrong. They were twisted. She was thinking about-

"Hey, little witch," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up slowly, and her eyes met those of Damon Salvatore himself. He gave her that flirty little look of his. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, it's free. And this one will be too if you sit down," she replied.

He smirked. "You are a feisty little witch, aren't you?" He sat down.

"And you're a vindictive, selfish vampire. Now that we've established that, goodbye." She stood up and reached for her jacket. He grabbed her wrist.

"Bonnie, please sit back down. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I have nothing to say to you." She tried to free her wrist from his grip, but his grip was too strong. "Damon, let go of me."

"Why won't you just talk to me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing hard to get," she replied sarcastically.

That famous Damon smirk was back on his face. "Well lucky for you, I play hard to get rid of."

"Oh, Damon… you think you're so cute, don't you?"

"So you think I'm cute?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not funny." She glared at him. But he wasn't done yet.

"Bonnie, if I could rearrange the letters of the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Really, well I'd put F and U together."

"Ouch. Cold. I'm hurt." He kept his grip on her wrist.

"Lame pickup lines don't work." She sighed and sat back down. "What do you want, Damon?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, I forgive you for what you did."

She didn't feel like playing dumb. She knew exactly what he meant. "I didn't deactivate the invention. Because I want to protect the town, not to mention Elena. She's my best friend, I've known her for a long time. I would do anything to protect her from danger. All vampires are dangerous to her, especially because she looks like Katharine."

"I understand that," he replied.

"And I don't want your forgiveness. I never asked for it."

"I know. But I still want you to know, that I forgive you. Should it ever come back to bother you for trying to get me killed."

"It wouldn't. Ever." But she knew that she was lying, both to him and to herself.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I wanted to thank you, as well."

She was confused. "Thank me? For what?"

"For clearing the fire so that Stefan could save me. And for not letting it get him when he was down there trying to help me."

"I didn't do it for you or Stefan. I did it for Elena."

"Even so, I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful." He looked at her for a moment, then stood up and turned to walk away.

She watched his back for a second, then sighed. "Damon?"

He turned back to look at her. "What?"

Once again, she was confused. "Why are you being like this?"

It was his turn to look confused. "Being like… what, exactly?"

"Just… I can't explain it. You've been… nice. Nice to me. Even after everything I've done to you. Why?"

He smiled. Not his usual smirk, but an actual smile that nearly made her heart melt. "I'm invisible."

"…what?"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes…"

"How about tomorrow night?"

She tried to resist the urge, but the laughter still escaped her mouth.

"See, some pickup lines work. Well, see you tomorrow." He winked, then turned and walked back out the door.

She wasn't sure what had just happened. But what she was sure of was that, just as she had been thinking earlier, she was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm finally back with this story! I am so incredibly sorry this took so long, I meant to write another chapter much sooner but I just never felt inspired to until today. And I didn't want to add a bad chapter. I really hope that you enjoy this one. I'm debating if this should be the final chapter or not. Also, I want to post a disclaimer, I love Twilight, so don't be offended by anything in this chapter. All in good fun. Anyway, hope you like it! REVIEW, please!

* * *

Friday night.

It was Friday night, and Bonnie was curled up on her couch alone, in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn. Last year on a night like this she would have been out at a party with all of her friends. But a lot had changed since then. She wasn't one for parties now. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if there was one tonight, or when the last one had been. Elena wasn't one for parties anymore, either. Caroline was still in the hospital. Without her two best friends, parties just weren't fun.

She put the disc into her DVD Player. She smirked at herself, because the DVD she was putting in was Twilight. She hadn't seen it before and thought it looked completely moronic, but Caroline had begged her many times to watch it. At the video store, with nothing looking good, she had figured why not. She was worried, however, that if she watched it alone with no one there to watch it with her and make jokes about it, she would end up liking it. Just then, as if someone had read her thoughts, there was a knock on the door and a ring of the doorbell.

She was confused for a minute. It was eight o'clock at night, the time when most people are settled in for the night with whatever plans they had. Who would be here at this time? She got up and cautiously made her way to the door. She stood on the tips of her toes and peeked out through the window on the side of the door. There was a face not more than three inches away from hers, separated only by the glass. She jumped back and screamed, falling backwards onto the floor.

The face smirked. "Now Bonnie, you know that isn't a polite way to greet a guest," her guest said, voice muffled by the glass.

She stood up and opened the door, swinging her hand as quickly as possible, slapping him. "Damon, what the hell? Why would you surprise me like that?"

"It wasn't a surprise, you heard me knock and ring the doorbell. Not to mention, you knew I was coming." He smiled slyly at her.

"What do you… no, no, I didn't. I had no idea you were coming."

A look of mock hurt covered his face. "You mean, you forgot about our date?"

Confused, her breath caught in her throat, and after a moment she laughed. "You were really serious about that? "

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I have been?" he asked.

"I just thought… well, that's the Damon Salvatore way."

"The Damon Salvatore Way," he echoed. "I wasn't aware that I had a 'way'. You'll have to explain it to me while we're at dinner."

She wasn't sure how to respond. It worried her that she was actually considering going out with him. She felt a bit repulsed, but at the same time excited. Before she could say yes, she interrupted herself. "Sorry Damon, I'm already in my pajamas, and I have movies… I guess we'll have to reschedule."

"Ooh, I like movies. Why don't you invite me in?" he asked with that familiar, flirty smirk on his face.

She smiled. "You almost got me there. Nice try."

He shrugged. "It was worth a try. But here's your choice, invite me in or get dressed and let's go. But if you don't do either, I'm going to strip down and let your father catch me sneaking out your window in my boxers if you don't pick one or the other."

The last thing she needed was for that to happen. As much as she didn't want to let him in, she didn't want to go anywhere, worried that he hung out at some places as weird as he was. She sighed. "Fine.." she held open the door and stepped back. "Come on in."

He smiled and stepped inside. "Thank you, Bonnie." He walked in and sat down on the couch. "So what movie are we watching?"

Remembering the cheesy movie she had picked out, she felt blood rush to her face. Noticing her faint blush, he grabbed the empty box off the coffee table. "Ooh, Twilight. I hear Edward is absolutely yummy."

Embarrassed, she smiled weakly and sat down on the other end of the couch. She picked up the remote and pressed play. They watched for a while in silence, both laughing quietly at random cheesy parts.

"Hey, I saw that," Damon said randomly.

"Saw what?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Do you work for UPS, because I swear I just saw you checking out my package."

"Oh, yeah," she replied, "it says 'return to sender'".

"You can play hard to get, but I know you want me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. I want you to leave," she said.

He laughed. "You know, when this Bella chick met a sexy vampire, she fell in love right away. She just pretended not to. Maybe a certain someone else is doing the same?" he nudged her.

"Damon, I think I just heard you confess that you think Edward is sexy… and you're in love with him?"

The awkwardness she felt left the room as he laughed out loud. "No, he's not quite my type. I prefer someone with a few less sparkles."

"If you insist…" she teased, turning her head back to the movie as if she were dismissing an obvious lie.

They watched the rest of the movie, joking back and forth and laughing at Edward's creepy attempts to be romantic. Bonnie was surprised to find that she was having a good time with him. _This is wrong,_ she thought. _He's a vampire, an evil psychotic vampire. So why do I feel this way about him? _She wondered if Elena ever had these thoughts about Stefan. It made her feel slightly better, even though it probably was not true.

The movie ended, and Damon turned to her. "So do you have the second, or are we going to have to rent that next weekend?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, so you did enjoy it."

He smiled back. "I more enjoyed the time I got to spend with you." She realized it was a genuine smile, not his usual Damon smile. She felt some blood rush to her face, and willed herself with all her might not to blush. She turned away from his gaze.

"Bonnie," he started.

"It's getting late. I'm tired," she interrupted. "I'll um… I'll see you for New Moon. Next weekend. Or… whenever."

Taking the hint, he stood up and walked to the door. She walked with him. He opened the door, then paused and turned to look at her. She was surprised to see that on his face, the whole mask was gone. She felt as if she were looking into his soul at the real Damon. The human part of him.

"Bonnie, I…" As if he were lost for words, he simply stopped. Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she felt a cool breeze from the doorway. When she opened her eyes, Damon was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie awoke, cold. Confused, she stood up from the ground. It was night, and she was somewhere in a forest. She was worried about how she had gotten there and how to get out, when she heard a voice. It was Damon. She crept cautiously towards the voice.

She walked up to a tree and saw Damon lying on the cold, dark dirt. He was gasping, grabbing at the ground. Laced with vervain. Bonnie quickly ducked behind a tree, realizing that the two of them were not alone. She held her breath. Two long, high-heeled legs stepped up next to Damon's head.

"Please…. no," Damon pleaded. Bonnie heard a laugh. The voice sounded like… like Elena's. But Elena would never do this to him. Or would she?

The woman leaned knelt down next to Damon and laced her fingers through his hair, jerking his head up. "This didn't fit into my plan Damon. Don't you remember my plan?"

"You… left me…" he gasped. "And I loved you…"

"I left you, and I left Stefan. But I was planning on coming back for both of you. You were both supposed to be mine, forever. And now you go and do this… You will pay for this Damon."

"Katherine, please," he whispered, groaning with pain.

Katherine. A cold chill ran through Bonnie's body. Katherine looked exactly like Elena. There was a terrible aura coming from the female vampire, a cold and evil one that made Bonnie tremble.

"Damon, you know I hate to do this. But you've left me no choice." Katherine rolled him over with the toe of her shoe, and then turned and broke a branch off of a tree. She held it high over him… and then she paused, turning her head in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie froze. Katherine knew she was there. Katherine smiled.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Bonnie," she said in a voice filled with malice. Damon turned his head to Bonnie, a look of fear on his face. Their eyes met.

Katherine then turned back to Damon, and plunged the pointed branch through his heart.

"DAMON, NO!" Bonnie screamed. Katherine turned to Bonnie and said something that echoed in her head like a nightmare.

"Bonnie… Bonnie!" she heard a voice calling her name. It sounded a lot like Damon. But Damon was dead… "Bonnie!"

She awoke with a start, jolting up in bed, sweat dripping down her face. She looked at the person who had awoken her. Damon. He wore a look of concern.

Impulsively, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He paused as if confused for a moment, and then hugged her back. She began to sob, and he held her while she cried, stroking her hair in a comforting way. "It's okay Bonnie… it's all okay."

When she regained her composure, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" His brow furrowed even further.

"I just had this… horrible dream…" Now that reality was back, she realized something odd. "Damon, what are you doing in my room? It's 2 a.m."

He had a look like a child that had just been caught doing something they were not supposed to be doing. "I was nearby, hunting, and I heard you screaming."

"You're lying," she told him. "What are you really doing here?"

He paused for a moment, and then sighed. "After I left… I had a bad feeling. It felt like you were in danger. And I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Weird," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"I just had a dream where you and I were in a forest, and Katherine was there…" Damon looked like he had just been slapped, and she paused for a moment. "Damon… Katherine's not really here, is she?"

Snapping out of his trance, he looked at her. "No, not that I am aware of. Why? What did she want in the dream?"

Bonnie bit her lip before hesitantly answering. "She… she killed you, Damon. You were laying there, laced with vervain, and she stuck you through the heart. And then she turned to me and said… and said…" she began to tremble once again. Damon grabbed up her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaving his arm around them as if to protect her.

"What did she say to you, Bonnie?" he asked gently.

"She said… she said that she was coming for me."

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank you all so much for the lovely reviews I got, in just one day! Your awesome reviews inspired me to write another chapter tonight. So what do you think? Do you like where I'm taking this? I honestly was just going to make it a cute oneshot, but you guys kept asking for more and this is just the direction it went in. Sorry if you don't like how it's getting darker. Don't forget to review! Also, I wrote a Chuck/Blair story last night and nobody reviewed. :( If you're a fan of Gossip Girl, review please? And thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope you continue to read. I kind of know where I'm going with this now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey! So sorry again for the long wait. I'm thinking this story will only have one or two more chapters after this, to ensure that you wonderful readers (if there are any left with my long delay between chapters) will get a proper ending, like you deserve. So hopefully there's at least a couple of people still interested in this story. I know this is short, but I felt I stopped at a good part in the story. Again, hope you enjoy! And sorry for the delay. Comments would be loved very much. :)

* * *

"Bonnie!" Bonnie turned to see Elena running towards her, Stefan following at a leisurely pace. "Bonnie, hey. I called you Friday night, why didn't you answer?' Elena asked, out of breath.

"Oh…" Bonnie said thoughtfully, straining to remember. That dream she had had about Katherine had been on her mind, distracting her for the rest of the weekend and for the whole day at school Monday. Now that it was over, she was heading to meet Damon to find a spell to track Katherine. Both of them wanted to know for sure whether or not she was a threat.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"Huh?" Bonnie said, snapping out of her thought trance.

"Where were you Friday night? I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"Oh. I was just… just at home," Bonnie replied, feeling flustered. "Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I forgot to turn it back on when I got home from school."

Elena looked at her friend with a questioning expression on her face. She looked as if she were about to say something. Just then, Stefan finally caught up to them. "Hey Bonnie," he smiled. Noticing her expression, the smile left his face. "Everything okay?'

"Yeah, yeah," she quickly lied. "Just tired."

Stefan looked at her as if he didn't believe her. But before he could ask any further questions, Elena cut in. "Hey, so, Bonnie. Caroline gets released from the hospital tomorrow, I was thinking maybe the three of us could have a sleepover at my house Friday. Sound good?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Bonnie smiled.

"Great, see you then!" Elena also smiled, then turned and walked toward the parking lot. Stefan stood behind for a moment, eying Bonnie curiously. She gave him a weak smile and a little shrug.

"Bonnie… if there's anything I need to know-"

"There's nothing, Stefan," she said, all too quickly. Realizing she has replied too quickly, she tried to cover it up. "I mean, you know, just trouble sleeping and stuff. Big test coming up. I'm fine, really."

He didn't reply. Instead, he studied her for a moment longer before turning and following Elena. As soon as they had driven away, a car pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Bonnie. It was a nice, classic blue Camaro. She moved her eyes from the tires up to the face of the driver.

"Why hello there, my feisty little witch," Damon smirked from behind black sunglasses.

"Damon. What a surprise to see you here," she smiled.

"Well I thought we should get an earlier start with the Katherine tracking, so I came to pick you up from school. Didn't want us to be caught driving in the dark tonight. Come on, hop in," he said, patting the seat next to him. Bonnie looked around, then sighed, opening the door and sitting down. Damon set her bag in the backseat. He smiled a crooked, mischievous smile at her.

"What?" she asked, slightly disturbed.

"So honey, how was school?" he asked smugly.

She sighed again. "Just drive, Damon."

"What, no hello kiss even?" he teased.

"Sorry, I just ate garlic bread."

"Well what a coincidence, I just ate spaghetti," he said, leaning forward. She pushed his face away.

"Just drive, Damon."

"Yes, Miss Daisy." He put the car into drive and they took off.

Bonnie noticed him glancing at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Just wondering… was that dream about Katherine some kind of witchy warning, or was it just a fear being projected into your subconscious?"

Her tone softened, the memories of the dream coming back. "I don't know, Damon. I really wish I did, but I just don't."

To her surprise, he reached over and took her hand. "Bonnie," he said. Their eyes met. "Bonnie, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you."

"It's not just me I'm worried about," she replied. "Don't you remember what I said, Damon? She's coming after you first."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he said nonchalantly.

"She's older, and she's much more powerful. What makes you so sure you can fight her off?"

He looked at her again, squeezing her hand. "I know I can. I have my motivation."

Bonnie felt a blush creep across her cheeks, and quickly turned her head the other way. They rode in silence for what felt like an hour before Damon pulled the car into a small picnic area in the woods. They were the only ones there.

"Is this place okay for the spell?" he asked.

"Yes, it should be fine." She reached back into her bag and pulled out her spell book. "Okay, so I found a spell that can track her. But I need blood of a relati-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Damon was holding up a small vile of blood. "Damon… how did you get the blood of a relative?"

"Elena," he said casually.

Bonnie grew angry. "Damon, how dare you-"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I took it from the hospital. Elena is fine." Before she could protest any further, he got out of the car and began to set up the picnic table with the map and two candles. Bonnie shook her head and began to read the spell, practicing the words to be sure that she could say them accurately.

"You know, maybe we should just do a summoning spell," Damon said from over her shoulder, startling her.

She turned to face him. "Are you crazy? If she's not already here, then why would we want to bring her here?"

"To kill her," he said with a fire in his eyes.

"No, Damon. Nobody get killed unless it's absolutely necessary."

He sighed, then walked back toward the table. "Okay then, let's get this over with." Bonnie got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her, following him up to the table.

"Put the blood on the map," she instructed. Damon poured the vile of blood onto the map and she began reciting the spell.

The blood, poured onto New York, began slowly moving downward. They both watched anxiously as it drew closer and closer to Mystic Falls. Bonnie began to sweat, her heart beating louder and louder. Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "She's close."

The blood moved further down the map still. Finally, much to their relief, it stopped. But then Bonnie realized something. "Damon, it looks like…"

"Like it stopped right here?" a mischievous voice asked from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katherine," Bonnie breathed softly; fearfully. She was afraid to turn around.

"Elena?" she heard Damon ask.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" came the familiar sound of Elena's voice. Bonnie turned around, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of her old friend. "Now what exactly is it that the two of you are doing here?"

"How did you find us?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Elena looked at him, clearly annoyed. "I followed you after school… now please explain to me what it is that the two of you are doing?"

"We're trying to track Katherine," Bonnie explained. She rushed into detail, telling her friend about the dream she had. When she finished, Elena wrinkled her eyebrows with contemplation.

"So why Damon?" she finally asked.

Bonnie was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why did you tell Damon? Why not me or Stefan?"

Damon stepped forward casually. "We're wasting time here asking questions. We have work to do." He turned to Elena. "Elena, would you like to help us, or would you like to go home?"

Elena sighed. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

Bonnie felt relieved that Elena's previous question had been dropped. "Well, I think the reason that the spell failed is because the blood was too old." She looked nervously at Elena. "Do you think maybe…?"

Elena looked surprised. "Um… sure… yeah… Yes, sure," she said, shaking her head. "So… how do you plan on getting this blood?"

"There's a knife in my car," Damon said. "Come on Elena, we'll go do that while Bonnie checks over the spell one more time." The two of them walked off towards the car, the trees hiding them from sight. Bonnie turned and began to read over the spell again. Suddenly, she realized something…

"DAMON!" she shouted, chasing after them.

"Damon left," Elena's voice answered. She stepped out of the trees, coming from a direction opposite of the path to the car.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie asked, trying to hide the quivering of her voice.

"Why does it matter, Bonnie?" Elena asked. "We don't need him, do we? The two of us can do the spell without him." She took another step closer. A step taken with a foot wearing a nine-inch heel. Bonnie pretended that this was normal for Elena. Her mind frantic, she tried to figure out what to do.

"Well it's just that he was supposed to help me with something for the spell. He had something I needed," she said a little too quickly. That's when Elena ran fast enough to blur, grabbing Bonnie by the throat and throwing her into a tree.

Katherine bent down next to Bonnie's unconscious body. "You aren't a very smart little witch, trying to steal one of my boyfriends. It's too bad you had to realize I wasn't really Elena. Now you're going to have to die," she said nonchalantly, smiling.

* * *

Bonnie woke up. It was dark. _Where am I? _she wondered. She tried to sit up. She gasped in pain as her head throbbed and a sharp pain shot up her arm. It was broken.

Off in the distance, she heard an owl hoot. She finally realized that she was in the forest. "How did I get here?" she asked herself out loud.

Suddenly, she realized that this scene was very familiar. It was exactly like her dream.

"Please, no," she heard Damon saying off in the distance. He sounded hurt. Bonnie began to cry. This was her dream. It was happening. It was real.

She covered her mouth to keep her sobs silent. She had to get out of here. There was nothing she could do to help Damon. She began to run, unsure of where she was going; just knowing that she had to escape the voices.

"Don't think you can get away from me, Bonnie," she heard Katherine shout from somewhere far behind her. "I'm coming for you," she sang, an evil laugh resonating off of the trees. Bonnie kept running, heart pounding.

She tripped and fell onto the leaf-covered ground. Terrified, she lay there, unmoving. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to die._

Footsteps sounded behind her. A sob escaped her mouth.

"Bonnie?" she heard a voice say. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die_, she kept repeating in her head. Two arms reached down and scooped her up.

Terrified, she looked up into the eyes of her captor…

* * *

A/N: I actually have more written, but I wanted to leave it here because I can't quite figure out how to end this story yet. I promise you will get an end very soon though, no waiting months like for the other chapters. And I am so sorry that this update did take so long, it's been hard for me to find inspiration to write lately. And I don't want to give you guys a bad chapter.

Please don't forget to review! It would only take a minute, and writing this took me over an hour. So I would really appreciate knowing what you think. :) Also, I'm really curious, who do you think is Bonnie's captor?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone, remember me and this story? It's been a looong time, and I do sincerely apologize for the length between updates. But this is the final chapter, and I have an epilogue that I'm writing right now that will be up soon. So you will have a conclusion soon! Pretty please review!

* * *

Bonnie shot up the second she regained consciousness. She was overcome with dizziness, the room spinning around her. Squinting at the harsh sunlight filtering in through the windows, her eyes darted around the room, and she found herself consumed with panic.

"Woah, woah, Bonnie, take it easy," she heard a familiar voice say. "Your arm only _just_ finished healing, you need to lie down and get some rest. You had a pretty bad fall back there."

Bonnie squinted her eyes even further, finally able to see her captor. It was Caroline.

"Caroline, how is she?" Bonnie flinched as Elena ran into the room.

Realizing she had frightened her friend, Elena stopped and took a few steps back to the doorway. "Bonnie? Are you alright?"

"It's alright Bonnie, you're safe now," Caroline said soothingly.

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's 3 PM… Thursday. You were out cold for nearly three entire days." She gave Bonnie's hand a comforting squeeze, which Bonnie flinched back from. Something was wrong…

"You should tell her Caroline," Elena said gently.

Caroline turned her eyes back to Bonnie, nibbling on her lower lip like she did when she was nervous. "Bonnie… Katherine's back in town," she explained.

"I know," Bonnie replied, looking her friend up and down. "But that doesn't explain why I-"

"Stefan and Elena came to visit me before school on Monday. Stefan gave me some of his blood to heal me," she said softly.

"Wait, you know about the vampires?" asked Bonnie, surprised.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Well at the time I thought it was just some strange drink, he said that the doctor had asked him to give it to me. But then later that day, Elena came to visit me again. Or at least… I thought it was Elena. Turns out it was Katherine."

Bonnie was horrified to hear that Katherine had been near her friend. She realized suddenly where this story was going, but needed to hear it out loud.

"So…?" she inquired.

Caroline bit down on her lip until it began to bleed. "She suffocated me, Bonnie." A tear rolled down her face. "I died. With Stefan's blood in my system… I died."

Elena ran over as the tears began to pour down Caroline's face. They both wrapped their arms around her, the three of them holding each other as they all began to cry.

After a few minutes of the hug, Caroline pulled out of it. Elena stepped back and sat down on the opposite side of what Bonnie finally realized was her bed. Both her friends looked down at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked, still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Enough about me. What happened to _you_?" Caroline asked, her voice full of concern. "Stefan had gotten me cleaned up and was showing me how to hunt animals; that's where I found you laying on the ground. You had a broken arm and some internal bleeding. We brought you back here, Elena and I cleaned you up and Stefan healed you with his blood. What were you doing out there all alone?"

Remembering what had happened just hours before, Bonnie felt her eyes grow wide. "Where's Damon?" she asked, eyes darting back and forth between her two best friends.

"Damon?" Elena asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, he was with me." She felt the whole story come flying out of her mouth, saying it all in under a minute. When she finished, she leaned back on the pillows, exhausted.

Neither of her friends said anything for a moment, simply exchanged looks with one another. Finally, Elena spoke.

"I… I don't know, Bonnie. Stefan was trying to call him about Caroline earlier. He wasn't answering his phone."

Bonnie felt reality hit her with a crushing blow. The world began spinning again, and the only comprehensible thought that she had was the same three words circling in her mind.

Damon was dead.


	7. Epilogue

Bonnie laid in her bed the next evening, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that she had any more tears in her body after all the crying she had done the previous night and when she first woke up this morning.

She had spent the night with Elena and Caroline, the three of them and Stefan skipping school on Friday. With Caroline's situation, and with what had happened to Damon, they hadn't felt like dealing with math tests, cafeteria food, and pretending to be normal.

Stefan stayed with them for the entire night, keeping watch, waking up at random intervals to patrol around the house for signs of Katherine. He never found anything, but they feared that she would appear at any moment to keep to her word.

Finally, at six o'clock the next evening, they all concluded that it was time to go their separate ways. Stefan took Elena home, telling Bonnie that she should call him if she needed anything. Caroline had to go home for the night, but promised she would be back Saturday morning for some "much needed girl time", as she put it.

So here Bonnie was, alone, reality completely sunken in. Just as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, she heard the doorbell ring. She took the stake Stefan had left her, and walked cautiously down the stairs to the front door.

She took a deep breath, and then slowly reached for the handle. Her fingers locked around it, and she twisted it at the slowest rate she could muster. Eventually, though, the door swung open.

The first thing she saw was a pair of shoes that belonged to a man. Slowly, she raised her eyes up to meet his face.

It was Damon.

"Damon?" she gasped.

"The one and only," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He brushed past her and into the house, heading towards the living room.

Shocked and surprised, Bonnie remained standing by the open front door, staring at the porch where Damon had stood moments before. Suddenly, he was back standing in front of her. He closed the front door, then gently took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" he asked her, a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah but... you… Katherine… she killed you," Bonnie stammered.

He smirked. "Unfortunately, you can't get rid of me that easily. I took her down easy. Piece of cake."

Overcome with emotion, she jumped up and threw her arms around him. Clearly confused, he gently hugged her back. When she had regained her composure, she felt her face growing warmer.

She stepped back to see Damon smirking at her. "You were really worried about me, huh? And here I thought you only thought of me as a 'vindictive, selfish vampire'."

"Does Stefan know you're okay?" she asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

Damon stood up and gave a casual sigh and shrugged. "No, because then I would have been late. I'll call him later."

As he walked towards the TV, Bonnie noticed a rectangular box in his hand.

"Late for what?" she asked with a smile, knowing what his answer would be.

"You didn't forget, did you?" he asked, mock surprise spreading across his face. "Late for our date to watch New Moon."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of my incredible readers, it's been a blast writing for you. I'm so thrilled to know that even after 1.5 years, you still stuck with me and this story. Do me one last favor if you enjoyed this story? REVIEW! I want to know what you thought of this ending and of the entire story as a whole. Of the 50+ people who had this story on alert, the most reviews I got per chapter was 6. :( So if you could all just be awesome and leave me one final review, that would make my life! :)

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
